Second Chance
by Lavinia Undead
Summary: Sometimes life gives you another chance, even against all odds. The first Hokage x the second Hokage. STRONG M! for sex and bad language NO INC, so it's a bit AU. ONE SHOT Disclaimer: I don't own them, Masashi Kishimoto does.


Kazuki - First Hokage - first of new generation

Yuki - Second Hokage - snow

Yuki opened his eyes slowly. He felt confused and disoriented, and kami, did his head hurt! He slowly peered around himself, untill he saw a mass of black hair. His eyes widened slightly.

"Kazuki?" he whispered coarsely. Figure next to him stirred and slowly turned it's head. Yuki found himself staring into his friends eyes. They both stared at each other, both surprised and creeped.

"What the heck has happened, last thing I remember is being brought back by that kid and then sent back to death again", Kazuki muttered. He slowly moved his hand and brought it in line of his vision. According to what he saw, he were very much alive, not moving corpse awakened by sick jutsu like last time. He looked at his friend, Yuki seemed completely alive too. And where the hell were they? Kazuki slowly peered trough his lids. All he could see was a roof of cave. What in the name of kamis? He turned his head slowly, but the cave was empty. No necromancer, no ninja, nothing.

He slowly willed his body to move and sat up. Yuki followed his example and soon they were standing. Unclothed, bodies aching, but clearly alive. How had that happened? He looked at Yuki, but his expression told immediately, that pale nin was no wiser than Kazuki was.

Yuki turned. Every move was slow and painful. He headed toward the light that seeped in from cave mouth. When he got there he leaned into wall and took a look around. He recognized the place they were in pretty soon, as it wasn't more than few hours way from Konoha. He turned to inform Kazuki of this and collided whit a wall of flesh.

Kazuki saw Yuki turn, but as his body was stiff and uncooperative, he couldn't avoid collision. He brought his arms up to wrap them around slighter and shorter male before blond fell. He looked with interest as Yuki suddenly blushed red hot. His friend had never been one to blush, not even as a child when he was Kazukis student.

Yuki drew away from Kazuki cursing his blush that had appeared against his will.

"We... We're pretty near to Konoha", he said, angry at his stutter.

"So I see", Kazuki confirmed after looking around.

"So... should we head to village? Maybe we'll find out what the heck we're doing back alive?" Yuki suggested. Kazuki nodded and they headed toward village hidden in leaves.

-

Kazuki stood still and tense. Scene on village gates had been uncomfortable to say at least. Nins were taught how to act in extreme or weird situations, but they were not told what to do, if dead former leaders suddenly appeared to village gates, very much alive and naked. It had taken a long awkward discussion, but finally they were brought a jounin uniforms, as those were closest available clothes, and they were lead to current hokage. This was mostly thanks to Hatake Kakashi, who had appeared to gates, to find his two friend Izumo and Kotetsu stuttering and trying to organize their minds. Kakashi, who didn't seem affected by weirdness of situation at all (most probably because he was a bit insane, or so rumors said), had been able to deal with problem sensibly.

So, here they were, standing in front of current hokage, who was staring them with wide eyes. There was something familiar about woman, but Kazuki couldn't tell what it was.

"So, let me get this straight", she said, "you're telling me, that you're the first and second hokage, you awakened in cave this morning, and don't know how you were bought back to life, which, is thought to be impossible?"

Yuki and Kazuki simply nodded. Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"This is so my luck... OK, we'll have mednins confirm your identities, and if you are who you claim you are, well think this further", she finally said. Kazuki still couldn't place where he had seen her.

-

Mednins confirmed that yes, these really were their thought-to-be-death leaders. How they were alive? Meds had no idea. Tsunade stared at them, without knowing what to do with them. Jiraya walked up behind her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsunade?" frog-hermit asked, disturbed by look in his friends face. And even more disturbed by two mans that stood in front of him. As Jiraya had just returned the village, he were yet to hear the rumors.

"Jiraya, what am I supposed to do, when my grandfather and second hokage have suddenly be brought back to life?" Tsunade asked desperately. To say that Jiraya was shocked would be understatement.

It clicked finally to Kazuki. His granddaughter, Tsunade. A hokage, now that was something.

"Well, for now, I at least would really like to sleep, Tsunade", Kazuki said. Tsunade lifted her head quickly.

"Oh, yeah, ofcource... Shizune!" she called. Shizune walked into room, she'd already seen two revived hokages, so she wasn't shocked, well at least, not overly so.

"Prepare two quest suites for them. i think that's the best we can manage right now", she said directing her last words to Kazuki and Yuki.

"It's more than good enough", Yuki said.

-

Kazuki stood in a living room of his suite. It felt so weird to be back. No one had any idea why or how they were back, and Kazuki actually wished that he wasn't. It was a long time from his death. His granddaughter was old, even tough she didn't show it. Just about everyone dear to him was dead, those who were alive were very old, and he, himself was back alive in a body that seemed to be only a bit over twenty.

Kazuki turned quickly as he heard his door to open. It was Yuki, who looked at him a bit timidly. Kazuki frowned, his friend and student had acted weird ever since they had been returned. Yuki stepped in and closed the door.

"Feels weird doesn't it? Being back alive", Yuki said. Kazuki nodded. Yuki came to stand in front of him. Kazuki was abashed by his friends weird actions.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Kazuki asked, seeing normally reckless and self confident man fidget.

"I'm gathering my courage", he said. Kazuki felt like laughing and patting his friend on head. Insecure Yuki was a cute Yuki.

"For what?" he asked reigning his amusement as not to insult or further frighten his friend.

"When I died, there was only one thing I regretted", Yuki said. Kazuki grew serious.

"And that was?" he asked. For Yuki to regret, it had to be pretty big thing.

"That I never did this", Yuki said. Gathering all of his way ward confidence he grabbed the front of Kazukis shirt, craned and kissed startled man on mouth.

At first, Kazuki was shocked to stillness. He felt a desperation radiating from Yuki. He also felt his friend to quickly grow insecure again. Finally Yuki's nerves gave in, and he pulled back. Only then, Kazuki was snapped out of his shock. He grabbed Yuki's arms and held him still, seeing that he was about to flee. Kazuki was saddened by a look of terror his friend had. Did Yuki really think that little of him?

"What was that about?" he asked gently. Yuki looked at him surprised.

"I... I wanted... I have wanted to do that for years", he whispered. Kazuki realized that he'd have to help Yuki if he wanted to have his answers.

"Why didn't you? Why did you wait this long?" he asked. Yuki kept his gaze on floor.

"You... You had a wife, you were happy, so I were happy. I... I love you... Kazuki", Yuki stuttered. Kazuki smiled gently. Yuki, the second Hokage of Konoha, the best water nin who ever lived, reckless and brave nin, was shy and insecure, when it came in matters of heart and relationships. Not that this was new information to Kazuki, he had trained the boy after all. Kazuki looked at pale nin. He loved Yuki too, but in a different way. He loved Yuki as his dear friend. But... Kazuki knew that he could easily learn to love Yuki in a way Yuki wished. He thought about it. Did he want to? Did he want to have a relationship with this man? Kazuki wasn't really too disturbed about having a relationship with another male. He'd never tried, but wasn't against the idea. Maybe... Maybe he could build a new life for himself...

Kazuki let go of Yuki's arms and wrapped his arms around lean body. Yuki startled and looked up at him. Kazuki smiled a bit. Then he leaned down slowly. Yuki's eyes widened. Kazuki left his lips an inch from Yuki's. Yuki understood the hint and leaned to wards, until their lips touched.

Kazuki grasped a tight hold of his slender friend and took a control of their kiss. Yuki seemed delighted by this, which was good, as Kazuki had a tendency to be dominating. Kazuki buried his hand in Yuki's white hair and held tight to keep other still while he ravaged others mouth. After that, he forcefully, yet not painfully pulled Yuki's head back, revealing his throath and attached his mouth on it. Kissing, licking and nibbling at pale skin. Yuki gave a weak whimper and arched his body to wards Kazuki, extremely turned on by his friends forcefulness. Kazuki was pleased to notice that Yuki was completely relaxed and trusting in his arms. He wouldn't abuse that trust.

Yuki felt his insecurities return. Not about what was happening, no, he trusted Kazuki, but about Kazukis motives. If he gave himself to Kazuki only to be one night fling, it would shatter him.

"Ka- Kazuki", he whispered, his voice choking as his dark love bit his neck.

"Hai?" Kazuki murmured against his skin.

"Stop", Yuki whispered almost inaudibly. Kazuki stopped immediately and looked up, in pale eyes.

"What is it?" he asked worried. Yuki avoided his eyes.

"I... I have to know... what... is it that you want?" Yuki whispered. Kazuki frowned, then smiled, understanding what Yuki meant. 'He's so sweet', Kazuki thought smiling, then again, he was stuck by grief for his friend trusting him so little. When it came into bodily matters, Yuki trusted him, but pale nin was very protective of his heart and insecure when he saw a possibility of hurt.

"Yuki... I want you. We have not actually been returned to life, we have been given possibility to have another life. And that life I want to build and have with you", Kazuki whispered, forcing Yuki to meet his eyes. Yuki felt tears gather. Kazuki smiled sadly and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"You need to trust me more Yuki. I promise you that your heart is safe with me", Kazuki said gently. Yuki felt his body shiver. He craned his neck a little. Kazuki caught his hint and kissed him. Gently first, then firmer, until finally, all of his former forcefulness was back. Yuki arched his back and moaned when Kazuki tugged his shirt to get better access.

Kazuki noticed that Yuki's knees were giving slowly in, and lifted slim nin in his arms. Yuki squeaked as he was unexpectedly yanked from his feet. Kazuki laughed and carried him to bedroom, where he tossed Yuki on bed.

Yuki found himself laying on his back, with Kazuki above him on all fours. Kazuki took his wrists and pinned them on bed above his head with one hand. Yuki would never have thought that Kazuki would be so aggressive and dominant, but he wasn't afraid. Kazuki removed their shirts and followed the lines of Yuki's muscles with his kisses. Yuki's breaths were becoming irregular and shallow. Suddenly Kazuki grabbed his hip forcefully and pushed their groins together. Yuki moaned and pushed back. Kazuki had already started to remove their trousers. Yuki stayed relaxed and docile while Kazuki stripped them both naked, quickly returning to his task of mapping Yuki's skin with his mouth.

Kazuki leaned back and admired his work. Yuki's pale skin was decorated all over with little hickeys and bite marks. Yuki was breathing harshly and was sporting hard erection. Kazuki smirked and slided over Yuki's skin up to his mouth, giving him a deep kiss. Yuki answered the kiss enthusiastically. Kazuki slided his hand under pale tight, and lifted, so Yuki's leg was resting over his hip, other one he pushed as far as it would go with his knee. He rested most of his weight on Yuki and held him tightly in place, other hand holding his wrists, other holding a knee. Nibbling a ear that was brought right to his mouth as Yuki turned his head to side he started to rock against fragile pale hips. Yuki whimpered and pushed his body up against Kazuki. Kazuki was immensely pleased to find out that Yuki really did enjoy his forcefully ways, as he wouldn't enjoy nearly as much should he be required to hold back.

Kazuki let go of Yuki's knee and brought his fingers on Yuki's mouth.

"Open", he commanded quietly. Yuki obediently opened his mouth and took his fingers in, sucking and licking them, until they were all wet. Kazuki then pulled them out and yanked Yuki's hips to better position. He circled Yuki's tight opening, before slowly pushing one digit in. Yuki's breath hitched and he pushed back on investigating finger. Kazuki might never have done this before, but he did know what he was doing, he searched for 'the spot' inside his pale lover. Hitch of breath immediately followed by moan told him that he'd found it. He pushed and rubbed Yuki's prostate, slowly adding two more fingers, one at time. Soon Yuki was whimpering, trashing and bucking under him, tears of pleasure bordering pain gliding down his face. Kazuki licked away his tears and pulled his fingers out. Yuki moaned in both frustration and relief. Kazuki pulled away from Yuki and stood up.

"Don't move", he whispered and walked in to bathroom attached to his rooms. He rummaged trough cabinet and found just what he was searching for. Unscented basic lotion. He smiled slightly, perfect, he'd be damned if had hurt Yuki on their first time together. He returned to bedroom and noticed that Yuki had kept completely still, not moving a muscle. Kazuki smirked and crawled on top of pale figure.

"Good boy", he chuckled in to Yuki's ear. To his shock, Yuki flinched and pushed him away. Kazuki allowed Yuki to push him farther, but not off of him. Kazuki was taken aback by wide eyed look on Yuki's face, that was pained, scared and angry all at once.

"Yuki?" he whispered, worried.

"Do- don't ever say that again", Yuki whispered, his voice shaking and hollow. Kazuki frowned.

"I won't if it upsets you so. But why? Why are you upset by few simple words?" Kazuki asked. Yuki turned his head away. He felt tears starting to make their way down his face. 'Damn it, I have turned into emotional wreck after our revival', he cursed powerlessly.

"Yuki?" Kazuki asked, becoming really worried by empty and pained look his friend was giving to wall.

"I'll tell only if you promise not to hate me", Yuki whispered hoarsely. Kazukis eyes widened.

"Yuki, my dear friend, my beloved companion, I could never hate you", he whispered.

"Remember when you took me in?" Yuki whispered. Yes, Kazuki did remember. He'd been about thirty, founding a village of Konoha at time. One morning he'd found bony teen sleeping in bushes near his house. Teen had been less that fifteen, maybe even twelve, it was hard to tell, as boy had been starved all of his life. Boy, Yuki, had told him, that his parents had abandoned him. Kazuki had been saddened but not surprised, as it was uncommon yet not unheard of for parents to abandon their children in those hard times in order to survive themselves. Yuki had helped Kazuki, his family and friends in final stages of founding Konoha and became a solid part of village. Only Kazuki could see timidness and insecurities under Yuki's rakish ways. And even tough Yuki was well liked, no one beside Kazuki could call him a friend.

"I... I never told you... I... before you took me in... I was taken in by old man", Yuki spoke in voice lower that whisper. Kazuki had difficulties hearing him, even from this close. He really didn't like where this was going.

"I... I don't know how long I stayed with him. I escaped at first chance I got..." Yuki rambled monotonously.

"Yuki... What did he do to you?" Kazuki asked firmly yet gently. He turned Yuki's head so he could look into pale blue eyes.

"He fucked me, made me pleasure him, made me wear skirts and beat me. When I groveled, begged him and did everything he wanted he told me how 'good boy' I was", Yuki said in hollow voice, completely void of emotion. Kazuki stared at him in shock. Yuki misunderstood his shock for disgust and tried to flee. Kazuki grabbed him and pinned him down. Yuki gave anguished yell and fought him.

"Shh, Yuki calm down. Don't flee from me, please. Yuki, I told you that you can trust me", Kazuki spoke gently, waiting for Yuki to give up. Finally Yuki surrendered under Kazukis greater strength, yet he kept his head turned away and eyes closed.

Kazuki sighed and leaned down.

"Yuki, I'm really sorry. For bringing bad memories on surface, for not seeing your pain, for not understanding", Kazuki whispered. Yuki turned slowly to face him.

"Y-you're not... disgusted by me?" he asked timidly. Kazuki felt saddened.

"Yuki..." Kazuki whispered sadly. He rolled around, bringing Yuki on top of him. He gently held his friend.

"Yuki, there is no reason for me to be disgusted by you. You have done nothing wrong. You were the one wronged and abused. I'm sad, that you had to go trough something like that, and that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. And I'm furious, that some bastard had guts to hurt you. I wish I could get my hands on that man so I could kill him myself", Kazuki said all this seriously, holding Yuki's shin so he couldn't look away.

Yuki stared at his friend wide eyed. Slowly he relaxed and Kazuki allowed him to lay his head on his chest.

"I knew", Yuki whispered after a while, "Somehow, I knew that I could trust you with anything. Even with this. It's just tha..."

"What?" Kazuki asked.

"I was still afraid", Yuki whispered. Kazuki sighed and hugged his lover. 'Lover?? Well, I think we're now...'

"Yuki", he whispered holding him tightly. For a while they lied there, still, calming while listening to each others heart beats and breathing.

"Kazuki", Yuki whispered.

"Hai?"

"Would... would you... please, make me yours?" Yuki requested quietly. Kazuki looked up to his eyes.

"You want me to?" he asked. Yuki nodded slowly. Kazuki rolled them around bit hesitantly and started gently kiss and caress him. Yuki was not answering like he'd been before. He turned his head away as Kazuki tried to kiss him again. Kazuki frowned.

"Yuki?"

"Please... Don't... Don't treat me like something broken... or fragile. I... I want you take me like you were going to, forcefully. I liked it... Kazuki..." Yuki forced his words out, holding back sobs that were trying to escape. Kazuki felt heart broken. His sweet friend was hurt, and he wasn't helping, but worsening that hurt. Kazuki drew a deep breath and captured both of Yuki's wrists. Yuki's head snapped to wards him, and Kazuki felt his heart break all over again by hopefully look in his eyes. Kazuki pinned Yuki's hands on bed and pushed his knees apart. Pale nin surrendered under his beloved ones touch. Kazuki put his arm under Yuki and made him arch his back. His breath hitched, Yuki was so beautiful.

Yuki moaned in pleasure as he felt Kazukis grip on his wrists tighten and arm behind his back force him into position that was just a breath away from painful. He felt Kazuki get hard again against his lower stomach. 'Oh yes, oh yes', he thought and threw his head back, not that he really could in his position.

Kazuki pulled his arm away from under Yuki, allowing pale slender back to rest against the bed. Yuki was arching his rapidly growing hard on against Kazukis tight. It was easy for Kazuki just to let go and return into state of lust he'd been before their discussion with Yuki writhing under him for more contact. Kazuki moved a bit and gripped both of their penises with one hand. Yuki squealed as he felt their hard ons rub together. Kazuki gave few strokes before releasing them. Yuki whimpered and pushed back up against him. Kazuki smiled and pinned his hips down. Yuki gave discontent noise at that and glared at him. Kazuki couldn't help but laugh at how adorable his friend looked. Kazuki let go of Yuki and swung him onto his stomach.

Yuki felt his knees being nudged apart and moaned. Kazuki grasped his hips and pulled them up. As Yuki tried to lift his upper body off of bed to get on his hands and knees he felt big, strong hand in his hair, pushing him back down, while another hand held his ass against Kazukis hips. Yuki relaxed and allowed Kazuki to place him into this extremely vulnerable and exposed position. He moaned quietly and moved his hips slightly, feeling Kazukis hard length rest between his buttocks.

Kazuki released Yuki's head and was pleased to see that other didn't try to get up again. He reached for lotion which had lied on bed, abandoned, during their talk. He gently repeated the preparation he'd gone trough earlier, teasing his lover and adding more than enough lubricant to make sure he didn't hurt Yuki even if he was little rough.

Kazuki really did know what he was doing. He had learned the basics from his perverted friend, whom had fucked anyone and anything. His friend had decided that Kazukis sex life needed some new experiences. So, uninterested Kazuki had been informed of finenesses of numerous kinky acts, including anal sex. Just in case, his friend had explained him how to have anal sex with males as well as women. All the time Kazuki had been trying to tune him out. Now he was grateful for information. Like the need of preparation, lubricant, prostate and that position he'd put Yuki in was supposed to be the least painful for uke and allow the deepest penetration.

Kazuki coated his own penis with lotion before putting it out of way. With one hand he had a iron grip on Yuki's hip, and other one he used to direct himself in. He pushed slowly in. He felt Yuki tense and nearly came then and there.

"Please... just push in", Yuki pleaded shakily. Kazuki honored his request and pushed slowly until he was completely in. There he took a tight hold of Yuki's hips and held them both completely still. Yuki was breathing harshly and shaking slightly. Kazuki felt Yuki slowly relax. Finally Yuki pushed back against him little. Kazuki took this as permission to move and pulled slowly out only to push quickly and bit roughly back in. Yuki moaned and bowed his back, spreading his tights so Kazuki had better access. Kazuki moved his unlubed hand back into Yuki's hair. Taking a tight hold he pushed Yuki's face against the bed. His lubed hand went to Yuki's penis.

"Hold still", he growled. Yuki placed his hands against the wall so he was steady.

Kazuki started to move in and out of Yuki picking up his speed. He pulled out slower and then rammed back in. Judging Yuki's moans, he enjoyed what was happening to him. Kazuki let go of Yuki's head as not to accidentally smother him, or rip his hair. He took a tight hold of Yuki's hip and pulled his pale ass tightly against his hips. Yuki groaned and whimpered as Kazuki held him still. Then, holding Yuki close by his hip he leaned back untill he was sitting on his calves. He pulled Yuki upright, so pale nin was sitting on his lap, his back against Kazukis chest.

Yuki gasped as Kazukis lenght was pushed even farther in. He spread his tights and moved a bit to feel that strong erection rub deep inside. He heard Kazuki give a slight yelp at unexpected movement. Yuki hesitated a bit before he moved again.

"Just like that, oh gods, you feel so good", Kazuki whispered coarsely in to his ear. Yuki felt tremors run up his spine and moved more boldly. He had always been pretty passive in bed, and always the uke. Yes, he had had affairs, but none of them had satisfied him.

Kazuki encouraged Yuki to move, until pale nin was rocking back and forth, fucking himself into Kazukis hand and cock. Kazuki kept biting and sucking his shoulders, until he couldn't take it anymore and threw Yuki down, back into position they had started with. Losing all restrain he harshly fucked his slight lover until he felt Yuki's inner muscles clench. Yuki shouted and struggled as orgasm hit him. Kazuki held him tightly and kept his relentless pace. Yuki whimpered and sobbed as stimulation became too much, his nerves were screaming and he felt like he would explode from pleasure. He tried to get away from this scarily overwhelming pleasure. Yuki felt another orgasm rip trough him. Not as big one as the first one, and he didn't ejaculate, but pleasure left him inert. Finally Kazuki came, crushing Yuki's hip so hard that it was surprise it didn't break.

Kazuki called Yuki's name as he came and slumped over Yuki's back. After a while he regained his senses and pulled out of still pleasure hazed Yuki. He lied down and pulled Yuki over to lay next to him. He gently combed trough knotted hair and kissed Yuki's face all over. Yuki slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"Gods, had I known that you were that good, I would sure have pursued you earlier", Yuki murmured dazedly. Kazuki chuckled and kissed his lover. He then leaned down and kissed bruises he'd caused, as if to give a silent apology. Yuki shifted slightly and grimaced.

"I wont be able to move tomorrow", he joked laughing little. Kazuki smirked and kissed his pale lips again.

"Let's sleep", he suggested. Yuki nodded tiredly.

After a moment of silence Yuki shifted again.

"Kazuki?" he whispered.

"Hai?"

"Will you let me stay?" a timid question was spoken quietly. Kazuki again understood what Yuki was asking, even tough he question was vague.

"There is no way I'll let you go, ever", he answered. Yuki, reassured by this, settled back into Kazukis arms. Kazuki listened Yuki's even breathing and relaxed.

After a while of silence Yuki moved again.

"Kazuki?"

"Hai?"

"Please, turn the lights of", Yuki murmured half a sleep. Kazuki laughed and snapped the lights off.


End file.
